Hysteria
) again. **Casting cost is affected by Power Efficiency, while channeling energy cost is affected by both Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Hysteria is being channeled. **Valkyr cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores while Hysteria is active. Energy orbs however can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. |stance = |tips = *There may be a dark red hue for the duration of Hysteria, making it difficult to see enemies. This is especially problematic if Infested Parasites are nearby. **Turning 'Color Correction' off in Options > Display can alleviate this issue. *Her invulnerability can be taken advantage in reviving teammates in trade of not attacking enemies with her powerful claws. **This can also be used to escape powerful opponents at the middle point of this ability. Allowing greater hit and run tactics. *Hysteria benefits the most from weapons with high base damage as well as from weapons with high crit chance and crit damage multiplier. **Since Update 15.1, heavy melee weapons have been buffed and Hysteria will benefit the most from weapons such as Scindo Prime, Fragor and Jat Kittag. **The Atterax, Dual Cleavers, or Dual Ichor are also good due to their high crit damage and crit chance. *Naturally, Companions are not affected by this power and thus are still vulnerable to damage and can easily die if the player puts themselves in heavy damage situations. *It's recommended to activate Melee Auto-targeting System in the options as Valkyr's awkward attack animations may miss a lot. *Status procs such as Bleeding cannot affect Valkyr while she is in Hysteria. **Cryo Floors in void towers will still slow Valkyr. *Be aware that Stalker has Dispel, and will purge off Hysteria's effects from you. *For best use of its lifedrain ability, down enemies and then use the finisher. *Hysteria will be forced to end if falling into an area which teleports the player back, such as endless pits or out of the map. *Players who suffer low FPS (Frames per second) may want to avoid attack speed boosts, such as Warcry, while using Hysteria. High attack speeds can result in a loss of DPS as melee attacks are "semi-automatic". |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 84.6 seconds. **Reduces aura radius to 1.7 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency decreases cost to 25 energy. **Decreases duration to 12 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases aura radius to 11.75 meters. **Decreases melee damage multiplier to 0.7. *Maximized Power Strength increases melee damage multiplier to 4.97. **Increases cost to 155 energy. **Decreases duration to 21.75 seconds. |bugs = *While ability is activated, the player's melee weapon cannot receive any experience, such as shared experience from ally kills. This is still present as of Update 15.3.3 *Using Hysteria the moment you are downed by enemies will cause you to bug. Sometimes, you will only be able to use your actual melee weapon, but it will swing as though it is your claws; Other times you will be able to use your other weapons, and all while being invincible. You must wait until the effect ends for the bug to clear. *After using Hysteria, counterattack finishers performed with your weapon will use the fist-weapon finisher animation, regardless of the actual weapon carried. **This is hard to see as all enemies close to her will glow like this (possible bug). *While having raised attack speed, for example with Warcry, Valkyr will sometimes glitch. This makes the attack animation look incomplete and awkward. She is still able to attack, but it will result in a loss of DpS, due to a lower attack speed. }} See also * Valkyr de:Hysterie ru:Истерия Category:Valkyr Category:Update 11 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Mechanics